The Clock Strikes at MidnightMaybe
by Steal My Soul 7767
Summary: Cinderellaesque Naruto!For full summary, see my profile. Naruto's about to convince Cinderella than she didn't have it so easy...A story from the real Cinderella's point of view! Warning!Yaoi NaruSasuSasuNaru, NejGaa, others...Not so subtle NarratorNaru!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! My First Naruto fic on this site! I'm so proud! Warnings : Yaoi, boyxboy, don't like, don't read. I'm not making you. Chapter 1 will be up on the following Wednesday! Review for me and tell me if you hate it! Or love it! Or are not very impressed either way! More Naru-kun fics to come! - St. MySoul

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

The Clock Strikes At Midnight…Maybe

Prologue

What the hell?! Okay, okay, stop the movie! That's enough. What a complete friggin lie. Happily ever after. Princess. The shoe thing. Read my lips. It. Was. All. A. Big. Lie. None of that crap is true.

First off, uh, hello, life after marriage? That's all that happens? They go live happily ever after? Wrong! Prince Charming? Are you stupid? The guy can't be described as Charming unless you're talking to one of his fan-girls. The shoe thing? Never happened. I-The Princess I mean, would never be so stupid as to run off without a shoe. And I guess I should tell you anyway, Cinderella wasn't a girl. Go on laugh if you want, but I'm telling the truth. Believe it! And who would know other than Cinderella himself!

Here's the real story. As it actually happened. Don't ask how I know other's deep thoughts cause, uh, hello, Fairy Tale anyone? If I say that's what they were thinking that's what they were thinking. And besides, my mom's the one who wrote it down for me. She says it'll be a great story to pass down. She obviously never expected Disney to get a hold of it and mutilate the story beyond recognition.

But anyway, I've got a story to tell. And the sooner I tell it the better off I'll be. "Prince Charming's" warned me that if I don't get it over quick this'll be the last time he'll "let" me tell it. Tch. Whatever. I'm gonna tell it how ever many times I want! Believe it! And let's see how long he'll last with out any…you know…! Anyway, on with the story! As told by me, Naruto Uzumaki!

Two Weeks before I moved into town…

"And I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may kiss you mate." The old priest smiled as the couple turned to one another and sealed the deal.

Cheers erupted the minute their lips met and the overwhelming volume of it by all rights should have deafened them. But they were completely involved in their own world. Possibly too completely.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" The sharp female voice was followed by a huge pat on the dark-haired groom's back and the couple were forced to part for air. The coughed slightly as he turned to glare at his sister-in-law.

"Temari…" The shorted one growled. His teal eyes were narrowed as he took in the giggling figure of his sister. She merely shrugged and hooked her arm around his husband's and stuck out her tongue.

"C-congratulations, Elder Brother Neiji, Brother-in-Law Gaara." Teal and white eyes softened as they turned to the King's sister on the arm of her step-brother, leading her up to them. She blushed at the attention but her happy smile was genuine.

"Thank you, Hinata." Gaara said as she was released to take his arm. Her dark head bowed in her modesty and she trembled as she took his arm. He covered her hand with his and smiled lightly up to the face of his new husband.

"Yes, congratulations Elder Brother Neiji and Brother Gaara. I wish you happiness." The short and mandatory congratulations from the King's Step-brother was offered without even a change in the stoic face. Raven hair fell into the pale face briefly as he bowed his head but when he brought it back up, onyx orbs were unreadable.

"Thank you, Sasuke." He nodded his head and the young prince moved to the side to allow them to pass. The two kings and Crown princesses walked past and he took a place behind them,.

"We're happy for you, Gaara." The redhead's other sibling, Kankuro and his wife, Tenten were the next couple they received praise from. They were acknowledged and placed themselves behind the raven prince as they followed the couples out to greet the subjects of Konoha.

"Are you positive that you can watch over this place, Hinata? I don't want you to be overwhelmed by it. If you need us to stay here we can." Neiji has a soft spot for his little Hina-chan that would shock and astound so many.

"I can take care of it, Elder Brother. I know my first day will be hard but I can do it." She sounded sure too. There was a strength in her voice that gave them confidence in her. "And Sasuke will be there if I need help. I don't want you and Brother Gaara to miss out on your honeymoon for me."

"That's right, Neiji. She can do it. I've been doing the same job in Suna since you two started dating and I know she can handle it. Have a little faith." Temari nudged her brother-in-law playfully.

"I have faith. It's just not an easy job and I don't want her to feel like she has to take on everything by herself."

"In other words, he wants you to ask Sasuke if you need any help removing people from the palace. Or kick their ass for trying to play on your sympathy. There are a lot of people who come to us for problems that could be solved by throwing them money." Gaara squeezed her hand as he talked lowly in her ear.

"I know. But I won't let them use me." She answered with a soft smile. "I won't let you down, Brother."

"You never could." Neiji murmured lightly as they entered the sunlight. Guards held back the swarms of screaming people all wishing their newest king and his husband happiness. Two carriages waited at the end of the path; the white horses stomping in impatience.

"We'll be at the Sunaha Castle for two weeks, remember. When we get back, we'll expect everything to be running smoothly." Neiji said in a mock-stern tone to his siblings. He kissed Temari on the cheek and passed her to her brother as Gaara passed Hinata to Sasuke.

"Everything will be." Hinata smiled and kissed her brother. "Are you going with them, Temari-chan?"

The dark blonde shook her head. "I'm going with Kankuro and Tenten to Suna. I've got my own kingdom to watch over while the love-birds are on honeymoon."

"That's right. It'll better still be standing when this is over, Temari." Her brother's voice was harsh sounding but they caught the joke inside it.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure Kankuro behaves." Temari and Tenten said together and giggled at one another. He just shook his head and sighed. It's not like he did anything anyway.

"Watch out for her, Sasuke. I don't want to hear of a single incident while I'm gone." Neiji narrowed his eyes on the ones of his step-brother. The black-haired prince nodded but the stoicism was infected with slight irritation.

The couple entered the carriage and the other three disappeared into the one behind it. Hinata waved as they vanished and the screaming behind them died down somewhat. The people who remained behind were all still screaming but for the Crown Princess and the raven Prince to acknowledge them.

"Are you ready to go back inside, Hinata?" Sasuke asked, his voice void of emotion. She smiled and nodded. She hooked her arm in her brother's offered one. He led them back inside where a reception with the nobles was to be held and relinquished her to her maid. He watched her mount the stairs and vanish beyond his sight. The doors closed behind him and the guards in the hall dispersed.

When he was alone, he dropped the mask and sighed. He raked a hand through his hair and groaned. Today was only going to get longer now that he had to play the part of the perfect gentleman and escort Hinata during the party. And all he wanted to do was get away.

Uzumaki Interruption #1

Okay, so by now you probably have some questions. Like, what the hell is Sunaha? Well, the two great kingdoms in the area are Konoha and Suna. The Kingdom of the Leaves and the Kingdom of Sand. Neiji and Gaara rule these two but on the border is a town called Sunaha in recognition that it's ruled by both. So to prevent feuds, the kings decided to marry and live at the castle there. At least that's what the records say. Truth is, Gaara and Neiji met at Sunaha and built the castle in preparation for their marriage. They're in love so it wasn't a marriage of convenience.

This all takes place two weeks before me and my "family" move into town so how do I know this? My mom! She's friggin amazing at this.

And if one fan girl so much as tried to drag him away so they could "discuss" marriage and "wish his brother happiness" then he was kicking them out. He didn't give a damn who he pissed off. The idea of being forced into wedlock with one of those friggin harpies was terrifying.

But he had to be there to watch over Hinata. So he walked up the opposite stairs to his quarters. He had to be dressed for this damn thing.

X-X-X-X-V-X-X

So there you go, a slow beginning to go with my story. Next Chapter, Naruto is here! Enjoy the Yaoi! (Don't worry if there's some things you didn't understand. All will be explained later!) - St. MySoul - "Ja'ne!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Sorry for the long wait but here's the first official chapter! R&R!

Chapter I Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

"This is the place? Are you kidding me?" The voice was shot through with disbelief and disgust. She turned to her sister and shared "The Look". I sweat-dropped. Any minute now and… "Naruto!" There it was.

"Yes, Sakura-chan? Ino-chan?" I sat the bags I was carrying down and heard the others being sat behind me. My pink-haired sister whirled on me and I knew it meant death. Why couldn't they get over this already?

"We're going to go out to town. While we're gone, get this place cleaned up, our bags unpacked and dinner started." She said with a smug smirk. Her blonde twin mirrored the look and opened her mouth, adding to my misery, "And we want it done before we get back."

I nodded. What else could I do? They passed me and I caught full force of their disgusting perfume. They were going out to gossip. And I pitied any man who they caught in their claws. Any woman too. I slapped a hand over my eyes and groaned.

_//Heh. Heh. Don't worry, kit. It could be worse. There could be three floors to this place and you'd have to cook dinner yourself. At least the cook's on his way here.//_

'Shut up, Kyu. This sucks.' I tried to ignore the voice in my head but as always, she was insistent.

_//Aw, that hurts, kit. Just kill the bitches in their sleep. Solve all your problems.//_

'Kyu! I'm not going to do that so stop suggesting it. They're my sisters.'

_//Step-sisters. Doesn't' count.//_

'Dad loved them. I can't kill them.'

_//Yes, Daddy would just love to see you letting them abuse you like this. Clean up after them, let them insult you, humiliate you, mock you, treat you as a slave, and worst of all, let them claim title of heir and practically disown you. You're right kit. Dad would be proud.//_

'Shut up! I don't want to hear the rant again! Just…let me get my work done.'

_//All right, kit. I'm done.// _

I sighed as I felt Kyu recede. Bloody fox. I decided to start in the hall way and work my way from room to room. There was only a little dust in the place anyway. It was recently vacated so it wasn't that bad.

_Uzumaki Interruption #2 _

_Okay! Shut up! I'm not schizophrenic! Kyu is not imaginary! I wish to hell she was but no. She's a fox demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and she lives inside my body. There's a whole story behind her later so just chill. I'll tell you about it when I get there! _

_"Prince Charming! Get away from there! I'm not! Don't! Um…stop…bastard… I'm telling a story you teme! You have to wait!" _

I started cleaning the rooms that they'd see first, saving the kitchen, the servant quarters, which would be mine and the cook's new home, and the attic for last. I put extra work into their bedrooms so I wouldn't get any abuse later for dust that was there. And I was just about done airing out the upstairs when I heard a crash.

"What the fuck?!" That, folks, wasn't me. So by process of elimination, it had to be the cook. Aren't I smart?

"Hey! Are you alright down there?!" I called from the upper stairs as I ran down them to the lower floor. I know, obviously not, but that's the first question anybody asks right?

"No I'm not okay! I just tripped over all this chick crap!" The voice was young, my age at least, and masculine. I also heard a low whine that worried me. Maybe he had a kid with him and the kid was hurt too?! Oh crap!

"Is that a kid? Is he hurt? Is he okay?" I reached the bottom of the stairs and realize that it's not a kid. It's a very lean, knee-high dog. And it was sitting beside a dark-haired male. "Are you the cook?"

"Yeah! Of course! Do I look like a robber?! And what would I want with this girly crap anyway?!" I like him instantly. He stood, seemingly okay but scowling at the trunk he'd tripped over and tipped open. He pushed it all back, locked it up and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Okay then…I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Um, I'll be working with you. Kinda. The girls that stuff belongs to are your employers. Sakura Haruno, the one with pink hair and Ino Yamanaka, the blonde one. They're my step-sisters." I offered a hand for him to shake. He stared at me obviously wanting to ask a question but shook his head.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. This here's Akamaru. I guess I'm the cook you hired then." He shook my hand and gave me a broad grin. He had dark brown hair and red triangles tattooed on his face but I guess he was an okay guy. I liked him.

"I'll show you to the kitchen. It's a bit dusty and all, but I've purchased food and stocked the shelves. Cleaned 'em obviously. But like, the counters and the oven and stuff, that'll be dusty." I trailed away and rubbed the back of my neck as I led him into the kitchen. I know, I know. And yes, I am that cool.

"All right. Got it. I'll get to work in there then. When do you want dinner ready?" Kiba grinned and I smiled back.

"They'll only be gone for another hour and they'll want to eat when they get here. So, I guess when you're ready you can get it started. Don't feel like you need to rush. I'll be upstairs, so call if you need me." I held open the door as he and the dog went into the kitchen and started to leave before I remembered. "Oh! And they don't really like dogs so keep him away from them. For his safety trust me."

_Uzumaki Interruption #3 _

_Okay, all I'm going to do the rest of the day until Sakura and Ino get home is clean. That's it. Seriously. Yeah, I know, my life pretty much sucks until this whole affair gets started. Oh well. Not much I can do until this crap picks up…So, to keep you entertained and to prove that fairy tales shouldn't focus on the main characters like that, here's our cook, Kiba's, point of view! _

Well, I'm pretty much screwed over. The blonde wasn't so bad but I knew for a fact that his sister's were crazy. I looked down to Akamaru and let him into he kitchen. Sure enough I found plenty of food and stuff, but there was dust on everything. The blonde…Naruto, was even kind enough to leave a list of things those psychos liked so I wasn't about to get my head handed to me on a platter. I look it over quickly.

And I felt my face pale. Oh. Crap. How the hell am I supposed to cook any of this?! And yes, in case you're just now realizing this, I am not a cook. I've never cooked for anyone other than myself ever. I've got no clue what I'm doing!

I've got to start somewhere so I began cleaning off all counter and oven space I'd need. Akamaru gave encouraging yips as I worked, sneezing as he breathed in dust. This dog's the only thing I've got in the world really. Not that I was upset or anything about it but right now I was praying that someone would come in and tell me exactly how to cook the high class stuff listed on the menu.

"Okay, Akamaru, the easiest thing on this list looks like it's going to be Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo with lemon pepper shrimp and vinegar salad." I stared at it for a while and then began to thumb through cabinets and shelves. Okay, I knew what chicken, shrimp, and salad were but I had no clue what 'Fettuccine Alfredo' was. I was digging through the cabinet next to the pantry when Akamaru barked.

I turned back to look at him and he was barking at something under the stove. He was reaching under the oven and digging with his paws, barking at me and repeating.

"What is it?" I dropped to my knees beside him and kneeled down. He whined and batted his paw under the stove again. That's when I saw it. There was a book buried under it. I reached back as far as I could but the thing was too deep. I grabbed the broom with a growl and used it to pull the book out. I tossed the broom and lifted the book to the counter.

It didn't have a title or anything but it looked old. It stank like the stove had and the pages were a little yellow and stained. But I opened it anyway and you won't believe what it was. Apparently someone was looking out for me because on the first page were the words, "An Introduction to Cooking. All recipes from A to Z." Oh thank all that was good in the universe!

And get this! I turned the page and on it were detailed instructions for cooking Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo!

_Uzumaki Interruption #4 _

_Cool, huh? A magical recipe book! Who said only I would have magical help? Anyway, that's all I'm gonna say for this chapter. The next one introduces my evil step-sisters, on a side note, there will be no evil step-mother but who's really caring at this point? Oh, the Kings will be back soon, the Prince will be met and the Princess will be doomed! Okay, I couldn't resist, but stick around, it all gets better from here._

_"No that's not a cheesy line! Don't care! Aw, poor you, I'm Prince of Withdrawal! Boo-hoo! Wait, don't drop my ramen! Please! Pretty please! They say Anticipation's half the fun! Come on, have a heart! At least have some sympathy! Um…Oh…see…and this doesn't count cause…ummm…nothing's gonna happen…AH! Let me turn off the story recorder first! TEME!" _

So there we go! Chapter Two will be out some time in January...Sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! I bet everyone thought this was dead. Don't lie. I bet ya did! Anyway, it's not and I'm starting to revive this fic. I had a plan for it and it's damn good. I can't just let it die! Please enjoy this little slice of hard work. It took a bit of effort because the original notes are gone and I'm going off others. As it is August, updates will be slow, new school year and all, and it's going to take some effort to whip these up and send em out. I feel like I'm sending my child to school for the first time! ... Ignore that. It's the early-morning talking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Cinderella, as I'm sure that's going to come up some time soon. I am not profiting off this fic, even if I wish in the corner of my black heart I was. Enjoy!

_Uchiha Interruption #1_

_.... I would like to apologize for my very... -sigh- indecent behavior... -sigh- I should know better than to bother the dob- ... -sigh- Naruto... while he is busy... This is very important to the dob-... -sigh- Naruto... and I am a very naughty.... -sigh- I am very sorry and will not do it any more in the future..._

"_There! Are you happy now?! I apologized for keeping you occupied instead of recording the story! Ah! Put that down, dobe! It's not like you didn't enjoy it at the time! Ah! Naruto!"_

-X-

"The Kings are returning today!" Sakura whispered excitedly as she found Ino. "We got in town just in time! The entire Royal family is going to be at the castle!"

"I heard that there's an unmarried Prince!" Ino said back, grabbing Sakura's arm. "He's supposed to be supremely handsome and very strong! I heard that he's only going to marry his true love too!"

"I heard he wasn't marrying until his step-sister married!" Sakura argued back, joining the throng of people who were crowding the streets. The palace gates were open and there was an entire army of knights and soldiers keeping the crowd at bay.

"I didn't hear he had a step-sister!"

"You obviously aren't as good at gossip as I am!"

"Shut up, billboard-brow! Look! There's the carriage!"

They turned at saw the white horses, green and plume plumage dancing in their wake. The screens were raised and the happy couple could be seen within. They both sighed at the gorgeous faces of the kings as they passed them by and they craned their necks forward eagerly as they saw the doors to the palace open. They saw a raven-haired Princess first, dressed all in white and holding her arm was an absolute vision!

Sakura and Ino both shrieked, holding hands and bouncing in place. He was perfect! Short, raven hair framing a pale face. Broad shoulders, long legs, lean waist. He knew how to wear his clothes, that was certain!

"Can you see what color his eyes are?"

"No!" Ino sounded distraught. "I heard they're as black as the night sky!"

"Oh, how perfect." Sakura sighed, staring at her dark prince as he greeted the kings.

"What a dream." Ino sighed, imagining herself on his arm.

"He'll definitely want to marry me." They said in unison

They stopped and turned toward each other slowly. Sakura smiled, eyes a little strained. Ino's face was another example of strained happiness.

"What are you talking about, Ino-pig? He'll want to marry the best and that's obviously me!"

"You?! He won't want to marry anyone with a forehead like that! He'll want to be seen in public! Of course he'll want to marry me! My pale blond looks perfectly compliment his dark looks."

"Only because it's bleached! He won't want you when he sees how dark your roots are! My hair is naturally this gorgeous and my skin's like cream!"

"Soured cream! You're hiding your wrinkles!"

"You're stuffing your bra!"

"You're wearing clothes to make your gargantuan waist look smaller!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard-brow!"

-X-

_Uzumaki Interruption # 5_

_Alright, now that Princey has apologized the story can continue. I really have no excuse for his behavior... -sigh- It's like living with a rabid wolf! Anyway, as you've read, Ino and Sakura have declared war on one another in hopes of one of them winning the Prince. I'd like to say that I didn't have to deal with the fall-out, but my life is still hell at home so I have to grin and bear it. It's really boring, listening to them snipe and quarrel with each other so we'll skip all of that. Please enjoy the Royal Reunion. _

-X-

"The kingdom is still standing. I have to say I'm impressed, Sasuke."

"All responsibility for the current state sits solely on Hinata's shoulders. She has the led the kingdom fairly and justly in your absence." Sasuke answered softly as the doors closed to the private study. Neji and Gaara were sitting together closely on the couch. Obviously, the honeymoon had not cured them of the need to be touching constantly. Sasuke easily ignored Neji's jump when Gaara's hand moved a bit too close, though Hinata turned a few interesting shades.

"I never doubted that she would do nothing less than a perfect job." Neji frowned at him, slapping Gaara's hand again and then glaring at the other until it was moved sullenly.

"Of course she wouldn't. I'm only surprised your fans didn't take advantage of the laxed security to enter the castle and compromise your ... honor." Gaara said flatly, staring gloomily at Sasuke.

"Well, there was one small incident-"

"We didn't have any problems. My honor is very much intact." Sasuke interrupted icily, shifting his cool stare from the wall to glare hotly at the redhead monarch.

"Incident?" Neji asked Hinata, ignoring the battle of wills between his husband and step-brother.

"One girl had managed to gain admittance to the outer sanctum of Sasuke's chambers. We were able to restrain her but we've had to increase security. It was very taxing on the guards, but now that the company has returned, we will be able to relieve them somewhat." Hinata smiled softly and Neji answered with a gentle grin of his own.

"I'm sorry to put you through that." Neji frowned, not liking the sudden insight into the future he was having. "I would like to continue this but I'm afraid that the journey has left us a little tired. We'll join you for dinner later."

Sasuke broke his glare as three heads turned to stare at him. Neji just stared calmly back before Hinata's face turned concerned and worried, Sasuke's split into exasperated and knowing and Gaara's remained familiarly blank. The Crown Princess and Prince left the room and Neji waited until their footsteps ceased to echo before he turned onto Gaara.

"I did not ask them to leave so we could do THAT!" Neji said as he forcefully removed Gaara's other hand from the back of his trousers. "You have no idea how lucky you are that neither of them saw that?!"

"I think Sasuke knew. He wasn't going to say anything in front of Hinata though."

"Not the point! Anyway!" Neji sighed as he slumped back into the couch. "This can't go on any longer. We can't keep Hinata shut away here just because we're worried about her. I mean, do you remember how hard it was to meet anybody as a Crown Prince? If my uncle hadn't died and left the kingdom in my care with Hinata as the Crown Princess, I would be married off now to a Leaf Lady of the Aristocracy."

"I know. I, too, would be forced into a marriage of convenience had my own situation been any different. But we were free to marry who we love and from that union, a peace has fallen between two once hostile kingdoms." Gaara took Neji's hand in comfort and kissed the back of his hand gently.

"I want it different for her. She deserves to find love. I couldn't live with myself if I had true happiness and forced her into an arranged marriage."

"Then don't make it that way. We will make the world fall to her feet."

"I don't think we need to go that far. She needs to experience others outside the highest aristocracy. I would let her into the streets if it weren't so dangerous."

Gaara was silent.

"Perhaps... We cannot take her to the streets but maybe we can bring the streets to her."

"As powerful as we are, I doubt we can move all that stone."

Gaara didn't even dignify that lame attempt at a joke with a response. Neji winced and nodded.

"What I meant was that maybe we can hold some kind of festival. Dress it up as some celebration for our return, send invitations to the entire city and adjoining lands asking for their presence at the castle for a week of entertainment, trade and whatever else you'll have and tack on a grand finale ball or party or dance at the end. We'll have all types running about here. If she doesn't find even one person to love here in Leaf, we'll move to Suna. If not in Suna..."

"Then we will be forced to arrange her marriage."

"Maybe not. The other kingdoms will welcome us if we choose to journey there."

"I want her happy above all. Fine. We'll spend tomorrow and the rest of this week planning this event. By this time next week, we'll have brought the streets to the Princess."

-X-

Sasuke sighed as he safely closed himself in his room. The silence was enjoyable and a definite relief from his company of late. Most Princes would be taking advantage of this fame and glory and spend their time with beautiful and rich women, lavishly throwing money and importance at every passerby. Sasuke was relieved that he could never be considered part of that group.

He pulled the collar from his throat and glanced at the clock. He'd have enough time to get away before he would have to dress for dinner. He glanced around, paranoia passed down from his late and barely remembered brother forcing caution even in an environment he lived since adoption by Neji. He tossed the formal clothes on the bed in disarray and pulled out his older and more used clothes. The boots were scuffed and dirty, the cloak was threadbare and thin in places, the tied-up laces to the shirt fraying, the trousers were stained and Sasuke donned each ones as if it were King's garb.

He grabbed the edges of the cloak and threw the hood up, hiding his face from view as he headed for the window. It opened after a brief struggle with the latch and he adhered the coil of rope from within the folds of his cloak to the sturdy iron-wrought torch holder and tossed the end out the window. He began to scale down, leaving the rope and open window for the care of the servant who cleaned his room. Shino was very forgiving of his habits.

He rolled his eyes as he spotted Kakashi, waiting in his usual place beside the rear entrance to the castle's interior. The knight and guard was too perceptive. Sasuke refused to think he was being predictable. Kakashi silently handed over the wide-brim hat and waved him off without so much as a backward glance.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and only removed the hood when he was certain that he couldn't be seen. He joined the caravan of people on the main road, blending in with the various similarly dressed individuals that were hurrying to town to hear the news at the city square. No one looked twice at him, not with the clothes that stated he was down on his luck and obviously a rogue. Sasuke wasn't fawned over dressed like this and he treasured the few hours he was able to slip away from the castle. No one bothered him, drooled over him, pressed him for time or money, annoyed him, screeched in his ear-

_Uchiha Interruption #2_

_That's enough! No one needs to know my private thoughts and feelings! I have half a mind to hunt your mother down and-_

"_I'm only joking! Joking! Your mother is an amazing woman and I would never say a single derogatory thing about her! Naruto! Ah! Would you-! Narut-! Oh, forget it!"_


End file.
